universesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
January 8, 2011
'Major' *Improved input handling code to prevent missed mouse clicks and keyboard presses when the frame rate is really slow. *When moving objects with the hand tool you can now press and hold the Ctrl key to change their height. *Changed what happens when the application loses focus, the UI fades but the screen stays bright. *Added 7 more moons and 2 asteroids to the list of objects that can be added to the simulation. *Added a new Chart Mode option: Original. This arranges the objects as they appear relative to each other in Live mode but scaled to a cube. *Trails of destroyed or deleted objects now fade out instead of disappearing instantly. *Added Apsis information next to the Semi Major Axi (sma) textbox. Hover over the ± text on the right to see the Periapsis and Apoapsis info. Click on it to get the Wikipedia article for Apsis 'Notable Changes' *Renamed the 'Systems' folder to 'Simulations'. *Solar System now properly rotated relative to the Milky Way in 'Powers of 10' simulation. *Added support for typing numbers with the numeric keypad. *Labels fade in and out when toggled on/off. *Applications asks user to install Microsoft .NET 4 if not installed when exiting the program. *Added the Web Installer for .NET 4. *Created a stand alone application to setup the UBOX file association. *Added button to launch new UBOX file association application in Options. *Update system will now only update to the upcoming 2.1 version if .NET 4 is installed. *All included simulations are now in the UBOX format (and no longer raw XML files). The built in File Tools utility was used to convert them all. *Added 'Show FPS' checkbox to View Panel. FPS readout appears on the Simulation panel. 'Other Changes' *Added support for pressing ESC key to dismiss message boxes. *Updated data for Apophis and the star Spica. *Added a search icon in location bar and removed the go button (just hit enter instead). *Changed method for handing focus on System Center and Absolute Space. Instead of special code for each type, they are now setup as math points and focus is handled as if it's a moon or planet. This new method also fixed issues with arrow key movement when these focus points are used (as noted below). *Moved the 'Vivid' color mode to the bottom of the color mode list. *Saved UBOX files now save the main file as 'objects.xml' instead of 'bodies.xml'. *Reorganized and cleaned up a notable amount of old code (including code for ring objects). *XML files saved into UBOX files have 'objects.' added to the beginning of their name. 'Fixes' *Fixed crash after opening the list of 3D modes, but then clicking elsewhere. *Fixed crash when opening rope panel and then deleting the selected bodies. *Fixed problem with the Shift key triggering commands when editing a textbox. *Corrected various spelling errors. *Fixed problem with web browser only updating every other resize. *Fixed problem with system scrollbars appearing in web browser on the first page load. *Fixed flickering cursor in Free mode. *Fixed problem with Enter key triggering the 'Feature disabled' panel. *Update system will no longer ask to restart if it's clear the problem is on the server and not local. *Removed debug code that was saving out gradient textures to the image folder. *Fixed problem with trails not clearing properly when setting a body to be the 'Center of the Universe' (what trails are drawn relative to). *Fixed problem with cursor not changing on the main menu button (...). *Fixed problem with constellation lines flickering when view is zoomed in on a body. *Fixed problem with background not drawing properly in 3D mode. Thanks to Jeff B. for identifying the problem. *Fixed problem with 'smooth' moving objects flying out and then back in again. This bug has been around for years. *Increased the resolution of smooth motion code. This should help with minor visual glitches when starting Chart mode. *Fixed problem introduced by the new input handling where the view would rotate when the window received focus. *Fixed problem with arrow keys not moving camera when focused on 'Absolute Space'. *Fixed problem with arrows keys moving camera too quickly when focused on 'System Center'. *Fixed problem with trails being repeatedly destroyed every frame after they've faded out (resulting in a slight improvement in frame rate). *Fixed camera jump after using arrow keys to shift the view and then focusing on a new object. *Increased ring and chart mode button sizes to make the text fit properly. *Fixed problem with Velocity arrow not dragging out from objects when simulation is paused. *Fixed problem with ring objects not being drawn. *The height of objects relative to the focus no longer zeros when you use the hand tool.